


spoiled rotten

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sexual Roleplay, Some Humor, butler uniform, generic hentai lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’re you wearin’, Joker? A butler suit? Maybe I’ll have you serve me, huh~?”~Akira buys a cheap cosplay online, and decides to make the most of it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	spoiled rotten

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GD0iAu7k1A&feature=youtu.be&t=405) because that reaction is just too cute lmao. also where the summary quote comes from
> 
> edit 10/15/20 yeah not gonna finish this, i ran outta steam for it but the first bit stands pretty okay but itself. sorry :pensive_cowboy:

It’s a pretty dumb idea, really. He wasn’t sure what got into him. Middle of the night, slouched over his desk, over his laptop, scrolling through pages upon pages of cheap cosplays online. A few feet away, Morgana lay curled up asleep on his bed. Akira, by some miracle, convinced him that he had homework to finish for school (which was true) and he promised to go to bed as soon as he had finished (which was not true).

Morgana’s sentiment of “just for tonight, but don’t complain about being tired tomorrow!” echoes in his head as he glances at the blinking clock in the corner of the screen. 2:17 am. Hm.

He clicks the arrow to go to the next page. It’s surprising how… raunchy a lot of these costumes are. Some generic, sexy, trope-y ones. Nurses, schoolgirls, maids. Just as many of them Akira recognizes as anime or video game characters redesigned to show more skin. He’d have to show Futaba some of the Featherman costumes later. She'd probably get a kick out of them.

Scrolling down, there is finally a cosplay he could actually see himself wearing -- the dresses are cute, but he doubts he could fit them without some serious tailoring. Plus, the stares… No thanks. It’s a standard butler uniform, a striped waistcoat and a suit jacket that almost matches his metaverse clothes. Even comes with gloves and a monocle. He clicks again to check the listing. The price isn’t too bad, either.

Hm.

He knows better, he knows he knows better. Yet here he is, stealthily maneuvering his credit card from his wallet for a 2:34 am impulse purchase of a butler uniform. He types away, every tap sounds decibels higher compared to the silence of the café. Maybe that’s simply the guilt, though.

Couple more clicks of the mouse, and the deed is done, the screen now displaying a _thank you for your purchase!_ message.

Akira takes that as the signal to finally clock out for the night, closing the laptop with a satisfying _fwap_. As quiet as possible, he rises to his feet and slinks into bed next to Morgana, still sound asleep.

He’ll come up with a proper excuse when it arrives. Probably. Hopefully.

~

He has, in fact, not come with a proper excuse.

A package sits smugly on the steps up to his room, Boss being kind enough to leave it for him unopened and not ask questions. The packaging is questionable at best, downright lewd at worst: a hot pink logo surrounded by little hearts, next to that is a cartoon mascot with impossibly large breasts holding up her hands in twin peace signs. Not to mention it’s shoddily taped on all sides. Best not to think too hard about where it came from.

Morgana pipes up from his school bag, “what’s that, Joker?” Even on a cat’s features, he reads clear confusion.

“Something I bought online.” He picks it up and makes his way to the attic. Heat creeps up his neck. “It’s a costume.”

“A costume of what?” Morgana asks.

“A butler.” He can do this. He can avoid the topic until he comes up with a real excuse.

Morgana hops out when they reach the top of the steps, awkwardly staring at Akira as he sets the package aside to undress. “Why do you need a butler costume?”

“Do you need to look at me while I do this?” Dodge.

“You’re acting suspicious,” he stamps his paw. “Tell me what’s in the bag!”

Unfortunately for Morgana, Akira’s a pro at bullshitting and telling half-truths. He’ll play this game all night if it means not having to own up, “I’m not acting suspicious. And I told you already. It’s a costume.” Tugging at his pants, they fall to the floor. He leans down to pull off his socks. The cat’s eyes are still locked onto him. “I’m serious. Stop looking at me.”

“Oh, for the love of—” He’s cut off by the familiar _pipipi_ of Akira’s text tone. Yes!

After hastily pulling on his pajamas, he grabs his phone, “Sorry. Bet it’s important. Thief stuff.”

“You’re acting suspicious,” Morgana repeats, clearly irritated. “Let me know if it’s anything worthwhile.” Seems like he finally dropped the topic, because he jumps onto the bed and turns towards the window. Akira swipes at his phone screen to open his texts.

 **[Oracle]:** _sojiro told me about this weird package showing up at le blanc_  
**[Oracle]:** _care to tell me what thats about? lmao_

Oh, fantastic. Just when he thought it was over.

 **[Joker]:** _It’s a costume. I got it online, I didn’t think it’d look like that._

 **[Oracle]:** _a likely excuse_  
**[Oracle]:** _whats the costume for huh? sex with ryuryu need a lil spicing up?_  
**[Oracle]:** _cant blame u tbh guy seems sooo vanilla_

Akira sighs, and ignores the icy glare Morgana shoots at him from the foot of the bed.

 **[Joker]:** _Sure. It’s a sex thing._  
**[Joker]:** _Tell Sojiro that for all I care. Can I be left alone now?_

 **[Oracle]:** _ooooo someones defensive~~_  
**[Oracle]:** _you can tell me anything, no judgement here!_  
**[Oracle]:** _what kinda costume did u get anyways_

[Joker]: Butler uniform.

 **[Oracle]:** _cute!! i was expecting something more toppy from u tho_  
**[Oracle]:** _like a sexy cop or smth_

...What? He doesn’t want to think about the implications of that, so he doesn’t. Oracle is typing pops up again.

 **[Oracle]:** _youd be a good butler i think_  
**[Oracle]:** _bet ryuji thinks so too hehe (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

 **[Joker]:** _I’m sure he does._  
**[Joker]:** _Sleeping now. Don’t tell anyone else about this._  
**[Joker]:** _Goodnight, Futaba._

 **[Oracle]:** _goodnight_  
**[Oracle]:** _ur secret is safe with me! o7_

And that’s that, he supposes. At least she backed down easier than Morgana did. Mission cleared! His cat isn't sure if he’s a pervert, for the low cost of having his sex life speculated on by someone completely different! Play shitty games, win shitty prizes, huh?

He tosses his phone to the side and tugs the covers up to his neck. Such a dumb thing to get embarrassed over. First thing tomorrow, he’ll throw it out. He still doesn’t have a reason for why he even bought it. Then, everyone involved can forget, and they’ll never mention it again. Easy as that. Right now though, it’s time to sleep.

…

...he can’t sleep. Why can’t he sleep?

He scrubs a hand over his face. This entire thing is so stupid.

Akira doesn’t feel embarrassed very often, he doesn’t need to. Typically, he hides behind a facade of sarcasm and aloofness, letting rumors and bad-mouthing roll off his back like droplets of water. Why is this any different?

If Sojiro cared at all, he would bring it up to Akira himself. And Akira’s never taken issue with Futaba’s teasing in the past. And sure, Morgana’s confused looks are by every definition embarrassing, but he’s the same guy encouraging him to order Kawakami’s service every Friday. None of them are strangers to weird sexual proclivities — or maybe he’s telling himself that to feel better.

Bet Ryuji thinks so too.

Akira huffs into the pillow. He shouldn’t worry about what Ryuji thinks, it’ll give him bad ideas. Ideas about serving Ryuji. Ryuji bossing him around, Ryuji demanding he drop to his knees to pleasure him. Or maybe he’s been a naughty butler, and he needs to be punished, Ryuji pressing him into a mattress or a wall while he eagerly rocks back—

Yeah, bad ideas. Terrible ideas. Ideas he shouldn’t even dream of acting on. He knows better. But...

Akira picks his phone back up. The best course of action is to get it out of his system, right? So he moves on without any regrets, finally some excuse for the damn outfit he bought, right? His schedule is free tomorrow. If he wants to, he can.

 **[Joker]:** _Hey. Are you awake?_

Ryuji responds immediately. Good, Akira needs no time to second guess himself.

 **[Skull]:** _yea_  
**[Skull]:** _whats up_

 **[Joker]:** _Are you busy tomorrow?_  
**[Joker]:** _Hoping you could come over._  
**[Joker]:** _I have something for you._

~

Akira tears the package open way too quickly, partly excited to finally wear the damn costume, partly as some unusual form of revenge.

In a series of coincidences, he’s got the whole café to himself. Well, not all coincidences, if he thinks about it. Whenever Ryuji comes over, Morgana likes to roam outside, often announcing something along the lines of “why would I want to hang around that idiot?” before doing so; Futaba may or may not be forcing Boss to bring her to a shop in Akihabara for a series of errands that conveniently lasts the whole day. Boss stopped in earlier in the morning, to chide Akira to keep an eye on the place (and to make sure Akira ate breakfast. Not that he’d admit that part). If the thumbs up she shot him through the front window meant anything, the timing might be for Akira’s sake. He needs to thank her for it later. Assuming it was intentional.

He dumps the contents of the bag onto his bed before tossing it into the trash. Everything’s here: the waistcoat, the jacket, the gloves, all of it. No shoes included, but Ryuji’s not a stickler for details, his regular boots work fine.

So he pulls it on, sans the monocle, not balancing that on his face. The fit is good, he thinks, and it’s comfortable. Ignoring a tag poking into his neck, pretty okay overall. Flying down the stairs by twos, he heads to the restroom to check himself out. Minus the bedhead, the ensemble looks great. He mentally pats himself on the back for choosing it.

Time for the real question: does Ryuji like it?

He debates the question as he styles his hair. Ryuji has every reason to like it; he liked all the service aspects of maids, if their maidwatch stunt a couple months back was anything to go by. Or maybe he was just desperate to get laid, that’s a possibility. (Ryuji was a bumbling virgin the first time they slept together. Red-faced and shaking the entire time. Akira wasn’t much better, but whatever. It didn’t matter now.) Still, he liked Joker, didn’t he? Joker’s an exaggerated version of Akira’s rebellious spirit personality-wise, but appearance-wise, Akira definitely sees similarities between the costumes.

He shakes his head, swearing when his fringe falls into his eyes. Worst case scenario, Ryuji doesn’t like it and he takes the costume off, right?

It takes a loud knock on the entrance of Le Blanc to properly snap Akira out of it.

Okay, now or never. Deep breaths. Shit, how do butlers talk? Akira takes long strides, failing to hide his nervousness. His hands are shaking when he reaches for the doorknob. 

“Welcome home, master!” he happily greets as the door swings open, an innocent smile on his face. That same flush of embarrassment from last night threatens to rise up his neck. He regrets not wearing his glasses, feels too open, wishes he had something to do with his hands. Instead, he clasps them together in front of himself and steps out of the way to let Ryuji enter.

“Uh,” Ryuji’s staring at him wide-eyed, completely dumbstruck. Akira practically hears the gears turn in his head. He awkwardly steps inside, glancing between the butler and the rest of the cafe. He hums for a second, then turns to face Akira fully, gesturing broadly, “is this a new thing Leblanc’s tryin’? What’s the costume for?”

Alright. Far from the first time he’s fallen victim to Ryuji’s obliviousness. Akira drops his voice a little lower, “I’m here to serve you today. We can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” he asks, and he takes another full body glance up and down Akira. Then, eyes blown even wider, his voice cracks, “wait— _Oh._ As in— you don’t mean like that?”

Akira nods as his smile turns the smallest bit devilish.

~

Ryuji swears when the butler in front of him sinks to his knees.

“Is this okay,” Akira’s hands diligently work at the other’s belt, “master?”

He loves how responsive Ryuji is. Revels in the way his thighs shake, the groan that slips out of him, the flush spreading down to his collarbone. Belt undone, Akira hooks a finger over his waistband and drags down slow. “Yeah.” Ryuji sighs, low and impatient, “don’t be a cocktease.”

“Me, a tease? I’d never,” he quips back, but he’s obedient enough, pulling his pants down mid-thigh, followed by his boxers, and his cock springs out half hard. Running a finger up Ryuji’s length, he asks, “now, what am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’re not a very good butler…” His whines are half hearted; he’s melting back into the couch when Akira does it a second time.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re supposed to be servin’ me. Jackass, you just do whatever you want,” Ryuji nudges the butler’s leg with his foot, but his voice is lighthearted. If Akira keeps this up, Ryuji would surely enjoy it — and he’d finish pretty quickly if the pre cum beading at the tip is any indication — but right now, Akira thinks the demanding tone hidden under his master’s playful words is, ah, exciting, to say the least.

“I’m sorry.” With a third, final stroke of his finger, he pulls his hands away, opting to set them on Ryuji’s thighs.

They lock eyes when Akira says, “use me however you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated ofc. again sorry for the seemingly random cutoff, use ur imagination


End file.
